An Ear To Listen, A Voice To Comfort
by KawaiiZucchini
Summary: Usagi has been feeling down. What's the one little gesture that will help her feel better?


**An Ear To Listen, A Voice To Comfort**

    **Author:** ~*KawaiiZucchini*~     **Rating:** G     **Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko does. I own the Sailor Mercury and Venus dolls, however...     **Author's Notes:** Second SM fic! Yay! I had so much fun writing the first one, that I had to write another. Although, I can write other genres, humour is my strong point, so if this doesn't have the feeling it should, all I can say is that I tried. I know that Usagi and Chibi-Usa argue alot, but they still do share a lovely mother/daughter relationship despite that. R/R please, and happy reading! 

    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

    Usagi stumbled into the house. She was late coming home, like she was late to school earlier today. Exhausted, she took off her shoes and flung her bookbag into the closet. Her mother, busy in the kitchen preparing supper, heard the racket and peeked her head around the corner.     "Usagi-chan, you're home late. Anything wrong?"     Usagi mustered up all the strength she had and plastered a fake smile on her face.     "Hai, I know. Gomen. Everything is okay. Perfect, actually. I'm just tired, so I'll go take a nap before supper."     "As you wish," Ikuko replied.     Chibi-Usa, who was sitting in the den watching TV, overheard this. She watched as the blonde teenager slouched and slowly walked to her bedroom. Despite Usagi's good lying, she couldn't pull the wool over Chibi-Usa's eyes. The pink-haired child watched as her future mother stopped and sighed. Something was wrong, and she was going to try and help. 

    *KNOCK KNOCK*     Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat.     "Come in," her voice quivered.     Chibi-Usa opened the door a crack and a pigtail found it's way in.     "Konichiwa, Chibi-Usa."     "How'd you know it was me?" came the small voice behind the door.     "Gee, I don't know. Your hair maybe..."     "Darn!" squeaked the voice. "I thought hiding was a good idea."     Usagi smiled.     "Well, let yourself in. You don't have to stand in the doorway."     Chibi-Usa slid through the small crack and closed the door again. She dragged a painting behind her and plunked herself down on Usagi's bed.     "I was painting in art class today. Here, I made this for you," Chibi-Usa handed the painting over.     Usagi looked at it.     "It's a painting of Sailor Moon."     "MmmHmm!" Chibi-Usa nodded.     "It must've taken you a lot of time."     Chibi-Usa waved it off. "It's nothing. I love to paint. I thought you'd like it."     Usagi gave a faint smile. "I do. But, for me?"     Chibi-Usa looked down at her feet. "Hai. It was supposed to be a birthday present for you. But when I saw how sad you were, I had to give it to you now."     "Sad? Me? How'd you get that impression?"     "Oh come on, Usagi. You may be able to lie to your mother, but you can't lie to me."     Usagi looked down.     "Just tell me about it. I might not be able to help, but I can listen."     Usagi felt tears burning in her eyes.     Chibi-Usa put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Please?"     Usagi let the tears fall. She drew in a breath. "Naru is moving to America."     Chibi-Usa gasped. She suddenly felt really bad.     "Haruna-sensei says I'm failing my classes and if I don't start doing better, I can kiss my secondary school years good-bye."     On any other occasion, Chibi-Usa would've teased Usagi about failing, but this was different. Usagi was genuinely upset about this.     "She says I should try harder, but I do try, Chibi-Usa! I'm trying really hard! The work is tough and there is so much of it."     Chibi-Usa swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She felt tears rising.     Usagi looked over at Chibi-Usa, who was on the verge of crying.     "Gomen, Chibi-Usa! I don't want you to feel bad. I should stop."     Chibi-Usa found her voice. "Iie. Go on. You'll feel better afterwards. I don't mind."     Usagi looked at the floor. "Mamoru has a job offer. If he takes it, I won't see much of him anymore."     Chibi-Usa flung herself to Usagi. "Oh, Mama, gomen!"     Usagi sniffed. "It's okay. I still have you and my other friends. Although, everything is going to feel different."     Chibi-Usa looked Usagi straight in the eyes. "Mama, I still love you. I always will."     "Arigato, Chibi-Usa. I love you too."     Chibi-Usa slid off the bed and walked towards the door. She turned around.     "Gomen, Mama. I wish I could help."     Usagi smiled.     "You already did." 

    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
~*Fini*~   
Awwwwwwww...*sniff*   
Definately not my best work,   
oh well. I tried.   
blue_duckie87@mostlysunny.com 


End file.
